Dark Envoy
This is how Dark Envoy goes in Thomas' Adventures of Transformers Prime: The Movie. Optimus Prime: Ow. Twilight Sparkle: By Celestia's mane. Ratchet: at the giant Cybertronian He's a big one. Is this giant is the source of the Dark Energon? fingers start moving, which Twilight notices Twilight Sparkle: Guys. His fingers are moving. Optimus Prime: gasps Ratchet get back! He's dangerous. smacks Ratchet away from him Thunderwing: Death to Matrix and Magic! raises his fist to smash Twilight Optimus Prime: Twilight! Run! makes a run for it Twilight Sparkle: But what about you? opens fire on Twilight with his arm-cannon Optimus Prime: We'll be fine. Just go. Twilight Sparkle: No I'm not leaving you. Thunderwing: How cute! The lavender Alicorn wants to stay with her guardian to play with me. Optimus Prime: Be quiet! Thunderwing: I take orders ONLY from my master, Unicron the Chaos Bringer! Twilight Sparkle: Well, we'll see about that. Right, Optimus? Optimus Prime: Indeed, Twilight. three begin fighting Twilight Sparkle: You won't get away with this! Thunderwing: I exist to destroy the Matrix of Leadership and the Element of Magic for my master, Unicron the true Lord of Chaos. Optimus Prime: Not while we stand before you. Thunderwing: Now I can destroy the Matrix and the Element because you hold them, Optimus Prime and Princess Twilight Sparkle. Rainbow Dash: Unfortunately, nothing beats friendship. Thunderwing: Friendship is nothing but a form of imprisonment. Rainbow Dash: Not if you use it to reform someone. Thunderwing: Oh you're wrong. Unlike other villains, I CANNOT be reformed, Rainbow Crash. Rainbow Dash: Yes you can. Even with all that power, you'll still be alone. I understand you, Thunderwing. You need to accept it. And now me and my friends will show you the most important power of all. The Magic of Friendship! Thunderwing: How do you understand me? And how do you know my name? Rainbow Dash: Because, even the darkest of villains' hearts can be conquered. Thunderwing: I am the envoy of Unicron the Destroyer. Unicron, who summoned me across the vastest of space. Unicron is my ''one ''and ''true ''master and the ''one ''and ''true ''Lord of Chaos. This Discord, he is and always has been nothing. Rainbow Dash: You've gotta understand that Discord did betray us once. Thunderwing: Really? Tell me how he betray you, Element of Loyalty. Rainbow Dash: You know the magic drainer, Tirek. Right? Thunderwing: I know all of the creatures here thanks to my master, Unicron the true Chaos Bringer. Rainbow Dash: Well, apparently he tricked Discord into helping him. Thunderwing: Go on. Rainbow Dash: So they worked together to drain magic from every last pony in Equestria, even the princesses. But Tirek betrayed Discord and drained his magic too. Thunderwing: Tell me where is this "Tirek" you speak of? Rainbow Dash: Locked away in Tartarus. then brings Tirek, still in his cage, to him from Tartarus Thunderwing: This little insect is the so-called magic drainer centaur? Tirek: Was. Past-tense. Thunderwing: Well then insect, since you drained ponies of their magic, I brought you here to know what it feels to be drained. opens his chest and drains Tirek of his energy Optimus Prime: What? Twilight Sparkle: How... Rainbow Dash: What the?! Princess Celestia: What are you doing? Princess Luna: Sister, stop! Princess Cadance: Why are you doing this? then breaks free from the Dark Energon meteorite Thunderwing: I AM THUNDERWING! Tirek: What kind of name is that? Thunderwing: What kind of name is Tirek? Tirek: Makes me powerful. I use it to strike fear into the hearts of my opponants. Are you not struck with fear? Thunderwing: You are not powerful anymore centaur. Twilight Sparkle: You have no good in you. Thunderwing: That is why I have no fear. then strikes Tirek in the chest with his finger Thunderwing: Any last words? Tirek: Yes. Don't touch my chest! the lifts Tirek to him and rips his head off, finally killing Tirek Rainbow Dash: How did he do that? Thunderwing: I used my fist. Now to complete my mission: To destroy the Matrix of Leadership and the Element of Magic. Princess Celestia: You won't. Princess Luna: You can't. Princess Cadance: We won't let you. Thunderwing: I can and I will and nothing will stop me for completing my mission for my master, Unicron the Lord of Chaos. Princess Celestia: Yeah. About that. Unicron's not here anymore. Thunderwing: LIAR! Princess Luna: My sister speaks true. Thunderwing: Sister? Princess Luna: I raise the moon. She raises the sun. Thunderwing: Impressive. Princess Luna: That is what makes us sisters. Thunderwing: So you were the ones who defeated King Sombra. Princess Cadance: Yes. They are and I protect the Crystal Empire for troublemakers such as him and you. Thunderwing: Nothing will stand in my way. I will finish what King Sombra started. Princess Cadance: It'll take more than just you. Thunderwing: Princess Cadance Anything else you want to say before I squeeze you into pump. Princess Cadance: No. Twilight Sparkle: Get your fingers off my sister-in-law! Thunderwing: Sister-in-law? Twilight Sparkle: She married my brother long ago. Thunderwing: A brother? The Element of Magic has a brother? Twilight Sparkle: Yes. His name is Shining Armor. Thunderwing: Oh I wonder how this "Shining Armor" will feel that I have his beloved wife. Shining Armor: arrives Cadance! Thunderwing: So you are the one called Shining Armor. Shining Armor: You let my wife go! Thunderwing: Or what? Shining Armor: his magic Thunderwing: sarcastically Oh I'm so scared. aims at him Thunderwing: Nothing will keep Thunderwing from the Matrix and the Element. the Nemesis Knock Out: He's definitely incomplete. Once we pull him out of the meteorite, I'm afraid he'll look like a puzzle with pieces missing. Megatron: Your ability to state the obvious staggers the imagination. Knock Out: My apologies, Lord Megatron. Some of the missing components may have been embedded in fragments of the meteor that split off and fell in other locations. Megatron: I see. Wake him up. Knock Out: Yes, Lord Megatron. Thunderwing: I am Thunderwing. Release me immediatly. Megatron: I am Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. Thunderwing: Your name means nothing to me. I exist only to destroy the Matrix of Leadership and the Element of Magic. Release me so that I may find their hosts and complete my mission. Megatron: Seems to me that you are in no position to make demands, Thunderwing. Even if I did released you, your body has taken on too much damage to function. However, if you swear your loyalty to the Decepticons and to me, then I promise you that I will have you repaired and provide you the opportunity to destroy the Matrix and the Element. Thunderwing: HA! You, repair me? You cannot even comprehend how long have I existed. The technology of my construction is beyond your grasp. Megatron: On the contrary, my knowledge of Cybertronian Physiology is unparalleled. The Autobot known as Ratchet will restore your full functionality. Ratchet: You're out of your mind, Megatron, I will never help restore a follower of Unicron points to the captured Applejack and Rarity Ratchet: Oh no. Thunderwing: So be it. But understand this, Megatron. Once the Matrix and the Element of Magic are gone, my loyalty will return to my one true master, Unicron the Destroyer. Megatron: We shall see. Find all the locations where the fragments of the meteor fell to Equestria. [ Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes